The present invention relates generally to two-wheeled vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rear suspension system for two-wheeled motor vehicles, such as motorcycles, employing pivoting arm assemblies and control arms possessing shock absorption characteristics and providing lateral stability.
The existing designs of most prior art rear suspension assemblies for two-wheeled motor vehicles include a rear pivot from a single point either from a dual or mono shock system that either extends or comprises the shock unit. In this respect, when the shock system is affected by power or braking to the rear wheel, system efficiency and stability are compromised. Other systems use a quad-type configuration that only connects to a small section of the frame, providing less structural integrity.
Although recent motorcycle frames include a swing arm configuration, these configurations posses certain deficiencies that detract from their overall utility. The swing arm movement is typically in a single pivoting motion with no lateral stability. This causes lateral instability for the rear wheel of the motorcycle. Many existing suspension systems provide inadequate control of the wheel to pavement contact. This can create safety concerns regarding the control of the increased stopping during braking. Aside from the rear wheel wobbling, as described above, many current designs transfer force back to the front of the vehicle under acceleration.
Accordingly, there is a need for a rear suspension system for a two-wheeled motor vehicle, which improves rear wheel geometry. Such a system should also increase lateral stability of the rear wheel of the vehicle and improve wheel contact with the pavement. Such a system should further contain the power under acceleration and not transfer force back to the front of the vehicle. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.